


campfire confessions

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Some unexpected confessions come about while Neria and Solona are setting up camp one evening.





	campfire confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



In the Circle of Magi, they interacted a handful of times. It was usually a conversation here or a conversation there. Neria only realized that quiet, thoughtful mage she’d lived with in the circle was _the_ Warden.

A year after the blight, Neria found herself joining the ranks of the Wardens with a few other odd individuals. The one that ended up overseeing Neria’s joining was Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden herself.

After assisting the Warden in defeating the Architect and the Mother, Neria ended up going on several outings with Solona and frequently assisting her at Vigil’s Keep. At first, the woman was very closed off and it took months for her to show Neria even a fraction of her true self. 

This only fueled the crush Neria had denied for months. Neria tried to hide the fact that she had feelings for Solona, but because she was rubbish at hiding things, it eventually failed.

“Neria,” Solona started to say once they made camp for the night. “Is there something you would like to discuss? You seem to have something on your mind. I can tell with your constant sighing and mutterings of the chant.”

Neira blinked. “We clearly have been traveling to long with one another because you know me well.”

“Yes, well I find it important to be able to tell when something is bothering one of my companions.”

“Simply a companion?” Neria asked, wincing once she realized what just came out of her mouth. “We should finish setting up camp and ignore what I just said.”

Solona shook her head. Instead of giving Neria a verbal answer, she closed the distance between them and kissed her, which Neria eagerly responded too.

It was an answer Neria didn't expect, but was thrilled to have.


End file.
